Sonic Adventure: The Darkness Awakens
by kingdomgirl12
Summary: What happens when the love of your life dies, or disapperes from you. That is what happened to Sonic and Amy.  I'm not good at telling summaries


**Sonic Adventure: The Darkness Awakens**

**Chapter 1**

Inside Castle Acorn

**Someone****:** Hehe…today is the day. To think it only seems like yesterday when I played "Good guy" for her. Now…today is the day I end her life…and my plan will be put to work.

Meanwhile, with Amy Rose and her friends.

**Amy****: **It's such a nice afternoon.

**Cream: **You got that right Amy.

**Blaze: **Even Castle Acorn. It's so well lit.

**Rouge: **Speaking of Acorn. How long do you think she's been up there?

**Amy: **About 3 months…she hasn't stepped out of that castle for a long time.

**Cream: **Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't it about 4 months ago that you and Sally started to have some issues Amy?

**Amy: **Yeah, but I never said anything that would make her angry.

**Rouge: **If you ask me. I think she's rather jealous of you Amy.

**Amy:** I doubt it.

**Sales Man: **STEP RIGHT UP! STEP RIGHT UP! YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS THIS!

**Cream: **Did you guys hear that?

**Blaze: **Yeah it's just another sales man coming through the city.

**Cream:** WE SHOULD GO CHECK OUT WHAT HE'S SELLING!

Cream runs to the salesman. The others catch up with Cream. Amy sees a necklace on his merchandise.

**Amy: **Wow…this is beautiful.

**Sales Man: **That is a wonderful piece of merchandise, it's meant to bring luck and protection to the one you care about.

**Amy: **I'll take it. How much is it?

**Sales Man: **Twenty Mobioun dollars.

**Amy: **The one day I don't have any money on me.

**Rouge: **It's okay Amy I got you covered.

**Amy: **No it's okay Rouge, don't worry about it.

Suddenly, the salesman got a closer look at Amy.

**Sales Man: **_The aura coming from this girl. Could she really be? _Y-you know I don't know what I was thinking. The necklace is yours.

**Amy: **W-what? Are you sure?

**Sales Man: **As sure as I'll ever be!

**Amy: **Thank you.

The salesman hands Amy the necklace

**Rouge:** Wow Amy you're lucky!

**Blaze:** That salesman must've had a thing for you!

**Amy: **Hehe thanks, but this necklace goes to someone else!

**Cream: **Let me guess…Sonic right?

**Amy: **RIGHT!

**Blaze: **You miss him huh?

**Amy:** I do…he seems to take forever on these missions. I just want to give him something to make him see that he's not alone.

They continue to walk, and they see Castle Acorn.

**Blaze: **You know they actually started taking tours in that place? People still don't see Sally.

**Amy: **You know when it comes to the place where she lives, I'm rather jealous. I wouldn't mind living there for a change. *sigh* One day Sonic will proclaim his feelings for me, and one day we'll get married and I wish we could live in a place like that!

**Stranger: **I assure you, young child. Soon you will be in that castle.

**Rouge: **AAAHHH! WHO ARE YOU!

**Stranger: **My name is of no concern to you, young one.

**Blaze: **A-and your eyes.

**Cream: **BLAZE!

**Amy:** What do you mean I'll soon be in that castle?

**Stranger: **She will send for you…and whatever you do young Amy…you must not let your guard down.

**Amy: **Wait! How did you know my name?

The stranger walks off.

**Amy: **What did she mean?

**Blaze: **Hey I got to go you guys! See you!

**Cream: **Me too, bye you guys!

**Rouge:** Got to go see what Knuckie is up to…bye bye!

**Amy: **Bye girls!

Rouge and Cream flew off, while Blaze just walked off.

**Amy: **_*sigh*…alone again…_

**Someone: **Amy?

**Amy: **Sonic?

**Sonic:** Long time no see!

**Amy: **Oh Sonic it's so good to see you again! It feels like forever since I last saw you!

**Sonic: **Hehe Amy I was only gone for a week!

**Amy: **I know, but I get lonely when you're not around here. I worry about you when you're gone!

**Sonic:** You know I'll always come back Amy.

**Amy: **Anyways…tell me about your adventure!

After an hour Sonic had finished his story about his last adventure.

**Amy: **Wow Sonic! Your stories never cease to amaze me!

**Sonic: **So what did you do while I was gone?

**Amy: **Not much really. BUT I DID GET YOU A LITTLE GIFT SONIC!

Amy shows Sonic the necklace.

**Sonic: **You got that for me?

**Amy: **It's supposed to bring luck and protection for the buyer cares most about. It even has a inscription saying that part of their hearts is with this necklace so you'll never be alone.

**Sonic: **Thanks Amy.

**Amy: **So you'll wear it?

**Sonic: **You bet!

Sonic takes the necklace from Amy. Suddenly two soldiers who came from the castle walked up to Sonic and Amy.

**Soldier 1: **Miss Amy Rose, you need to come with us.

**Amy: **W-why what did I do?

**Soldier 2: **On orders of the Princess you must come with us.

**Amy: **Sally? What could she possibly want with me?

**Soldier 1: **Must we use force to get you to her?

**Amy: **No, no that won't be nessacary. I guess I got to go Sonic.

**Sonic:** Yeah, bye Amy.

**Amy: ***kisses Sonic on the cheek*

Amy follows the two guards into the Castle. They arrive in front of a large door that leads into where Sally is.

**Amy: **S-so what does Sally want from me?

**Soldier 2: **Even we don't know, but you'll find out soon enough.

Amy walks into the room.

**Sally: **AMY! Glad you could come.

**Amy: **_Not like I had much of a choice. _Yea so what did you want me to do?

**Sally: **You see that ring-like pedestal?

**Amy:** Yes?

**Sally: **Step into it.

**Amy: **Why?

**Sally: **I've been researching on something, and I think that maybe you tie into all of this. If you step on that I will know.

**Amy: **Well…okay.

Amy steps on the pedestal and then a light forms around it.

**Amy: **AH!

**Sally: **remain calm…that is meant to happen.

The light gets stronger and turns into a light pink. Sally runs over to her desk.

**Sally: **IT IS YOU! You are the one who has the power to foil my plans. But I cannot let that happen.

Sally aims a gun at Amy.

**Amy: **Sally what are you doing?

**Sally: **Look Amy, I won't lie. I've never liked you in the past. I merely just watched you. I wanted to wait until you warmed up to everybody so that you would be more vulnerable. I want to control this world and you can only stop me! But now that I have you trapped and cornered. I will get rid of your life once and for all!

**Amy: **Sally you can't do this! SOMEBODY HELP ME!

**Sally:** Oh please were at the highest point in the city, and the guards are off duty! No one can hear you now.

**Amy: **SONIC HELP ME!

Sally shoots Amy, then Amy hits the large window behind her and starts falling. Sonic hears Amy's voice, and turns around and sees Amy falling.

**Sonic:** AMY!

He starts running, and sees her hit two edges of small rooftops and cannot see anymore of her.

**Sonic: **AMY!

**Stranger: **So…this princess…she wants to play ugly. Now, now, young hero…you will live. You must live.

The stranger holds Amy in her hands, and a light appears and the two disappear. Right after this happens Sonic arrives of where Amy just was. Still calling her name.

Meanwhile, somewhere unknown. The stranger and Amy appear in what seems like a hut. The stranger places Amy's body on her small couch and bandages her up.

**Stranger: **Your bones are crushed, but your spirit is still strong. Your power, your memories, had keep you alive. Not an ordinary person could survive a fall like that. I shall heal you, train you, teach you things so that next time you will be ready.


End file.
